


Through His Eyes (Casifer/Destiel fanfic)

by SupernaturallyCass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel Smut Brigade, Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, M/M, Possessive Lucifer, Post-Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyCass/pseuds/SupernaturallyCass
Summary: What would life be like with the devil controlling you and you're in love with someone that you can't touch?





	Through His Eyes (Casifer/Destiel fanfic)

* * *

** Crowley **

Castiel looked deep into the eyes of Lucifer, fear starting deep in his chest threatening to rip through his throat, as he tries to remain calm. He keeps his eyes locked to the Prince, knowing full well that he's either going to live or die. He knew what he needed to do, the fate of the world depended upon his sacrifice. Suddenly Lucifer begins to emit a blinding white light as Rowena prepared to send him back to the cage from whence he came. Castiel must choose quickly before he disappears, so he said the one word that changed his life forever.

"Yes" ....and that's when everything changed.

Lucifer disappeared, along with Castiel. Everyone assumed that Cas was sent away when Luci was sent back to the cage, the light whisking him away into nothing. Everyone accepted it, Dean allowed himself to feel the pain, Sam tried to comfort his brother whenever he could whilst also dealing with his own memories of his previous cage encounter with Lucifer. Rowena of course vanished once the warding holding Lucifer failed completely and her spell was complete. Crowley remained in hell to maintain the demons and keep things under control.

Word spread of Lucifer being temporarily allowed out of the cage, which also led to word being spread he was set free. Many of the demons of hell were grateful and overjoyed, others scattered across the earth hiding in fear, they knew their betrayal wouldn't be taken lightly. One of Lucifer's most trusted demons faithfully remained at the throne for his return.

Crowley sat on the throne glancing around the room at the demons that stayed. He needed to find some way to silence the rumors before anyone got any bright ideas to overthrow him. He stood quickly slowly making his way to a table at the other end of the room. Suddenly the doors burst open and in the doorway stood Castiel. He had a look in his eye that sent shivers down The King's back but he tried hard to suppress the movement.

"Castiel?" The man smiled an evil smile shaking his head then spoke his voice a higher pitch that Crowley expected, "guess again." Realization hit and Crowley began backing slowly toward the wall, "Lucifer." Crowley quickly turned to see his mother stood behind him, her dress was slightly torn, possibly from falling over something while trying to escape.

Lucifer holds out his arms a grim smirk spread across his lips, "I'm back boys." You could almost hear the breath get caught in Rowena's throat as she also stepped back from Lucifer. "Rowena." He walks slowly forward until his face is inches from hers.

"My liege."

"You've been so helpful, you deserve a reward." The witch laughs nervously, she couldn't deny her feelings for this cynical man and any attention from him was better than none at all.

"But first, tell me, who else knows the spell for the cage." She grins at him, gently biting her bottom lip between her teeth, "just me."

Smiling wickedly, Lucifer leans in,  as if he were going to kiss her but instead he reaches up he grabbing her chin. Peering into her eyes, which are full of desire, and one swift movement of his wrist he twists her head to the side breaking her neck. Her body falls limp to the floor and Lucifer looks up at Crowley.

"You know," he steps forward toward Crowley, placing his hand roughly on his shoulder and pulling forward until his mouth is against the demon's ear "you caused this, I hope you realize that. Her death, it's on you, puppy." Lucifer grabs Crowley throwing him effortlessly across the room, the echo of his body hitting the wall fills the room.

With the breath knocked from his lungs, Crowley groans and rolls into his back, coughing harshly from the inability to catch his breath. Lucifer walks to where Crowley landed, standing over him and looking down at him. You could hear a low growl escape the vessel of Lucifer as he crouched down over Crowley, cocking his head to the side. "This is where you really belong, little doggie." Lucifer reaches his hands down patting the top of Crowley's head the grips his fingers into his hair pulling him from the ground.

The former king of hell screams out in pain as Lucifer drags him across the floor. He is dragged toward the iron cage that was placed so conveniently against the wall. Lucifer pushes the button, which allows the door to be opened and he tosses the demon into it closing the heavy door then latching it. Once more, Lucifer crouched down with his arm resting atop the cage. He looks into the eyes of his new pet and a large grin spreads across his face. "This is going to be so much fun."

Lucifer rises from the ground then turns on his heel, the demons that were in the room are stood in a corner, eyeing the Prince, fear very prominent on their faces. "Come now, friends, let us celebrate the return of your true king, no?" He reaches his hand out gesturing to one of the female demons, who eyes him cautiously before stepping forward and kneels before him her head lowered. The other demons follow her example shortly after Lucifer chuckles the steps forward until he reaches his throne, the demons following faithfully behind him.

He turns to face the front of the room and slowly he sits down on the throne crossing his leg over the other. Lucifer is very pleased with himself and although he would never admit it aloud, he was grateful to Castiel for allowing him to enter his vessel, even if it were for selfish reasons. Yes he did say he'd help defeat Amara, but really he just wanted to be free and now he's got that.

Being inside the vessel he was in now, it felt strange. The emotions that Castiel had were far stronger than he thought. His body's reaction to certain things had Lucifer very confused and admittedly he kind of liked it, but you wouldn't hear him say anything about it. He was out of that wretched cage and that was all that mattered. Sure he may have played on the weaknesses of his new angel roommate but at least he was free.

_**Castiel, can you hear me?**_ Lucifer listened quietly for a few minutes, but nothing came through. He sighed softly rubbing his hand against his chin then the deep voice came through, _I can hear you_. Lucifer closed his eyes trying to focus on his freedom rather than making conversation with the angel. He shook his head and looked forward breathing deeply until he could no longer sense the angel's presence. This was going to be the greatest thing that's ever happened in Lucifer's life.

***3 weeks later***

** Castiel **

Castiel could feel everything Lucifer was doing to Crowley, from the endless amounts of torture, to the making of the demon lick the floors beneath the throne. It made Castiel feel dirty and in a way he felt like he wanted to make it stop, but Lucifer was overly powerful and nothing Castiel did could stop him.

Over the months that Lucifer spent torturing and giving orders never once was there any mention of the Winchesters and it sent Castiel into a depression. He would spend hours upon hours creating scenarios in his mind of his rescue from the grasps of Satan. Castiel even thought it to be quite ironic that an angel allow the devil to enter his vessel, given that he was a servant of heaven and well Lucifer was the Prince of hell.

Eventually it had gotten to a point where Castiel created a safe haven inside the vessel, so that whenever Lucifer relentlessly wrought havoc on whomever was closest, Castiel could retreat into the solitude of his mind's personal heaven.

He chose a place that was familiar to him, one that could be accessed easily without complication, so he settled on the kitchen of the bunker.

He'd spend countless amounts of time watching tv and humming to himself, all the while Lucifer strutted about in his vessel creating mayhem and destruction. If Castiel was completely honest, he actually thoroughly enjoyed not being in control. It meant no pain, no suffering at his own hands, he could be at peace in his mind.

He would be ready when the time came however, for when he needed to expel Lucifer, in fact he was saving his strength for that very moment; but until then Castiel would remain in his solitude awaiting his time. He could feel the vessel moving but had become so used to what was happening that he paid no mind anymore. So when Lucifer finally made contact with Dean, Castiel was completely oblivious, just sulking about inside the vessel like a small child

**Lucifer**

Hello Dean"

Lucifer had practiced saying the line so many times so that when, and he knew it would be soon, Dean called he could put on his best Castiel impression. The moment finally presented itself when Dean called, requesting the presence of his favorite angel.

By this point everyone had discovered "Castiel" to be alive and thus Lucifer began imitating the angel. No one knew the truth, except he and Castiel so it wasn't difficult to fool them all.

Once Lucifer arrived at the bunker Dean began explaining things to him, things he didn't understand. Castiel was really the one who knew anything but there was no way Lucifer was going to risk letting him out from where he was buried in the depths of the vessel mind. No Lucifer would deal with this on his own. With stealthy vigilance and careful planning he could keep up the Castiel facade.

There was a brief moment that Lucifer could feel his heart race when he glanced at Dean. He couldn't understand why and honestly he didn't really care to know. He stood next to Dean as he talked about a Hand of God and what they needed to do to get it. Lucifer couldn't help but glance down at Dean's bottom lip. He could imagine sucking it gently between his teeth and he closed his eyes, allowing the images of him and Dean rolling around the floor of the bunker in a passionate embrace to run through his mind.

Quickly he realized where his thoughts were and he snapped back to reality and took a few steps away from Dean. Lucifer's head was in a daze. The thoughts that invaded his mind were not his own and the reaction of the vessel to those thoughts was most definitely not how he felt. He knew exactly who was responsible and he cursed inside his head Castiel, Lucifer could hear Cas chuckle softly so low that it almost sounded like he was panting and his eyes go wide as he comes to the realization of what Cas was really doing.

Lucifer lets out a long breath, rolling his eyes and shudders, the chill running swiftly down his spine. "You alright Cas?" Dean placed his hand gently on his shoulder and Lucifer looks at him cocking his head to the side. Again, his heartbeat picked up and he could feel the sweat forming on the back of his neck. Without thinking, Lucifer reaches his hand up and gently caresses Dean's cheek. He could hear the low growl in his mind and he knew that Castiel was angry with him. Lucifer grinned and it slowly turned into a smirk as he moved his fingertips along Dean's lower lip.

Dean looked at Lucifer his eyes a deep green with little specks of yellow in them, "Cas?" Lucifer dropped his hand looking at Dean and shrugs his shoulders. "I'm fine." Dean's expression was deeply concerned but at the same time you could detect a slight enjoyment when Lucifer touched his cheek. Dean continued on and Lucifer was content with listening to him speak. As soon as Dean was finished talking, he stepped toward Lucifer with a seductive expression.

Lucifer felt the tug of pain in his heart before he truly understood what was happening. The anger that was building in his chest was something he couldn't control even if he wasn't the one feeling it. Castiel was angry at Lucifer for tempting Dean and Lucifer knew it. Dean's fingers were laced into the vessel's hair before Lucifer could react and his lips were pressed against Dean's. He felt the pain in his chest the second time more severely this time as he allowed the hunter to kiss him.

Lucifer knew it was hurting Castiel but he didn't care because he was the Prince of Hell, as far as he is concerned it's just another day for him and he actually kind of liked it. Almost immediately after he made his move, Dean jumped back so suddenly that it startled Lucifer. He didn't fully realize what had happened until he saw the blood on Dean's lips.

"Cas....you bit me." Lucifer cleared his throat and backed up slowly attempting to make a run for it. "I....I'm sorry.....I should go." He needed to get away, the air in the room at the moment was very thick and full of a whole lot of awkward and it made Lucifer uncomfortable. Once Lucifer was by the door of the bunker, he turned on his heel and sprinted out of the bunker so fast, Dean didn't even have time to process what had just happened. Once he was in the clear Lucifer whisked off to his domain and plopped down onto his throne.

_**What the hell just happened?** _

 

 


End file.
